Kadmuk Thindgaraz
Kadmuk Thindqaraz is a dwarven male barbarian. Traits Berzerk of the society, Glory of old Feats Power Attack Racial Abilities Defensive training, Darkvision, Hardy, Stability, Lorekeeper, Rock stepper, Hatred, Weapon familiarity, Fav. Class Features Rage/ Fast Movement, Rage 13 rnds (+4 to Str/Con, +2 to Will, -2 AC), DR 1/-, Rage power: Guarded life History Everybody knows that the Kodar mountains are for people who are either outcasts or mad. Every inhabitant of the unforgiving mountain range has to fight the bitter cold, the dangerous beasts and the even more dangerous other inhabitants of its heights. Other dwarves shake their beards when they hear of the few dwarves making their living there. ‘Slags’ they call them, outcasts, savages. No self-respecting dwarf would stay there, in the surface of a metal poor mountain, if he could ply his trade elsewhere. And usually they are right. But not always. Because up in the mountains, there is also the Thindgaraz clan. For nine generations, nine dwarven generations, they have waited, and survived and dreamed. They dream of steel, fire and their lost home, the Hold of Stonhjem. When Stonhjem fell to the orcs in the Battle of Nine Stones, many things were lost. The Thindgaraz were originally the ZhaarAzul, the Oathsworn of Fire and Steel, the elite fighters dedicated to the god Clanggedin. They trained and lived together in their Halls in Lucernor, a Clan of Fighters, proud in their mastery of war. When Stonhjem fell, the Brothers fell with it. Shame of shames, the Hall of Zhaarazul was overrun by orcs. The few survivors collapsed the cave itself, took their families and fled. After years of wandering, they established a new home in the Kodar mountains. They vowed to survive and reclaim the kingdom now lost. And there they still are, a thousand years later. The Thindgaraz are now a small clan of hardened survivors, feared and respected across the Toplands for their ferocity and ruggedness. They are not nice or civil people, but their word is respected. This is rare enough in Kodar to make a reputation of. But other than that, over the millennia, the Thindgaraz have changed. Their clan now includes gnomes, halflings, half-elves, even humans. Stonhjem is mostly part of the clan ‘s lore, as is the worship of Clanggedin. They still vow to take back their lost Halls. They still pray to Clanggedin and to Moradin. But their existence is now oriented towards surviving in one of the worst places in the continent. It was in that community that Kadmuk was born. Kadmuk was somewhat different, even as a child. Heir to one of the original families that fled the Fall, Kadmuk learned to fight and to survive in the Toplands. But that was not enough. The old stories, the old lore, sent fire in his blood. When he came of age, he undertook a Haulgedar, a spirit quest to find a cause in his life. He was the first to do so in four generations and his clans reluctantly let him go. He visited the Five Kings Hold, where he braved the deepest caverns in order to locate his family rune, carved there even before Stonhjem was founded. He enlisted in King Ardur ‘s Stone Axes in Tethyamar and fought for years, above and below ground. He came back to his clan fifty years later a changed man. He knew what he was to do. Start....1190 DR Category:Mountain dwarves Category:Barbarians Category:Inhabitants of the 11th century